


Just us and our baby

by Winkcest



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Caring Jared, Caring Jensen, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, J2, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Possessive Jensen, Pregnant Jared, Protective Jensen, SO MUCH FLUFF, SPN - Freeform, Snuggling, So many kisses, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Jensen, slight smut i guess, tease Jensen, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: The sight of Jensen between Jared’s legs, rubbing over his growing belly so softly and carefully, whispering to their unborn baby girl and pressing warm wet kisses everywhere was something Jared won’t ever get tired of.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Just us and our baby

The moment Jensen got out of the washroom and took in the beautiful sight in the big bed, the familiar overwhelming warmth spread through his whole body. 

Jared, really fucking pregnant and drop dead gorgeous with his dark chocolate hair while he was all spread out on the bed as he rubbed his stomach. 

Jensen stripped down to his boxers and made his way onto the bed, slotting himself right between Jared’s spread legs. 

Jared looked up through his bangs, giving him a smile that was only reserved for him, only for Jensen. Full of dimples and love, eyes sparkling with adoration. 

“Hi” It was barely a whisper, his arms already reaching for Jensen, motioning for him to come closer in a needy manner. 

And how dumb would Jensen be to turn that down? “Hi sweetheart.” 

Jensen was careful not to crush Jared’s stomach between their bodies, keeping his hands on each side of Jared’s hips. 

The younger of the two wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck, bringing him down to brush a soft kiss against his plump lips. 

It was all fluffy and innocent, just the two of them sharing and expressing their love for one another. 

Jensen sighed happily against his lovers lips, leaning up a little only to pepper kisses all over Jared’s face and hair, taking his time to pay extra attention to the little moles. 

Jared’s allowed his arms to loosen when Jensen started making his way down Jared’s body, kissing every inch he could reach. 

Jared almost let out a sob when Jensen brought his hands to his belly, hands warm and big as they massaged the stretched skin. 

“So fucking beautiful Jay,” murmured Jensen as he brought his head down and kissed over the swell of his stomach, “so beautiful and all mine.” the last few words coming out in a low growl that sent shivers down Jared’s spine. 

“All yours, baby.” Assured Jared, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Jen” Jared sucked in a deep breath as he finally opened his eyes and looked down.

The sight of Jensen between his legs, rubbing over his growing belly so softly and carefully, whispering to their unborn baby girl and pressing warm wet kisses everywhere was something Jared won’t ever get tired of. 

Ever since he’d gotten pregnant, Jensen has become much more possessive. And FUCK, Jared loved it so much. 

He threaded his fingers through Jensens soft dirty blond hair as he watched the older man rest his head on his stomach, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. 

“C’mon Jen,” green eyes opened again, small smile climbing up his lips. “Want you up here” 

“I’m talking to my baby girl, Jay.” Jensen slowly lifted his head up and tried to prove his point by whispering nonsense against his stomach. “Quit interruptin’ us.” 

Letting out a soft giggle he wasn’t aware could even come out of his mouth, Jared beamed down at his lover and continued to observe. “You can have a moment, but i wan’ you up here after.” 

After a few minutes of soft kisses and gentle hands rubbing up and down his belly, Jensen’s head dipped down to nuzzle the insides of Jared’s thighs and inhaled deeply. 

Jared let out a surprised gasp, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Look at me, Baby.” 

Jared once again let his eyes open to the sound of Jensen’s deep husky voice, trying to keep his breathing under control. 

He watched as Jensen pressed himself closer, kissing his inner thighs and letting himself suck a bruise into his baby soft skin at some point, licking at it right after. 

Jared let out a long, soft moan as Jensen blew onto the bruise and rubbed his stubbled face all over his inner thighs. 

Just the idea of having scruff marks on his thighs the next day drove Jared insane, but knowing Jensen was doing it to mark him was enough to make his brain stop functioning. 

“Unnghh, Jen,” Jared could feel himself hardening again, his possessive husband not making it any easier on him. “pl’s, just come up here. Kiss me” 

Finally putting Jared’s thighs to rest, Jensen brought himself up and leaned down to claim his lovers lips in a soft kiss. 

Jared focused on the slide of their lips, tongues twining, the kiss wet and sloppy due to exhaustion, but that only made it better. 

After what seemed like hours, they slowly parted and Jared gently lowered Jensen’s head to his chest, wanting so badly for the older man to lay completely on top of him but then remembering his growing belly. 

He huffed out a breath and figured this position was okay, having Jensen pressed up against him with a protective arm laying across his stomach. 

“You comfy, Jay? This okay?” Jensen’s voice became lower, could tell he was on the verge of drifting off to sleep. 

“More than okay.” Kissing Jensen’s temple and brushing his fingers through blond strands, Jared finally let all of the tension that had built up today to leave his body. 

He tugged slightly on the fluffy hair, stroking his fingers over the back of Jensen’s neck with his other hand. 

“G’night, Baby.” whispered Jared, eyes shutting against his will, barely hearing Jensen’s reply. 

“Night, sweetheart.” 

He fell asleep to the feeling of warm lips brushing over his neck, a quiet whisper of familiar words that sounded like “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is also an older fic😭 wrote it awhile ago and decided to post it - just because why not? Although it’s slightly badly written, I still hope you maybe enjoyed it 💛 don’t be shy to request anything in the comments! (I only do bottom Jared/Sam, top Jensen/dean)


End file.
